Silence
by LaurieTheMuppet
Summary: Ron has lost the love of his life to voldie, now he's out for vengence more to come when I have time!
1. Prologue

Silence  
  
a/n: forgive me if this is crappy i got quickly inspired by something a   
  
friend said to me on msn.  
  
Its to quiet now that you've gone  
  
How will i carry on in this silence  
  
Your beautiful voice no longer heard  
  
I long for the days when you said my name   
  
The power in your words is just a whisper in the breeze  
  
No one to nag me to finish my work or take out the trash  
  
I fall into a Dark Pit of despair  
  
The soothing whisper i got every night after a long day at work   
  
are no more  
  
Childrens songs you used to sing have diminished to nothingness  
  
How will i carry on in this silence  
  
No more humming quietly as you read or study   
  
No more cheering at the Quidditch games  
  
The voice I loved so much has been slineced never to be heard from again  
  
It was taken from me by the hand that I hate  
  
I will avenge this injustice and make the silence go I'll get revenge   
  
for you my dear his life for yours.....  
  
a/n: ok i got inspired and this is only the first chapter EEE!   
  
i think this this fic may actually be my best R/H yet   
  
tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

Silence Chapter 2  
  
a/n: here's chapter 2 this is actually where the plot begins the first   
  
chapter was just to get the story started chapter 3 coming soon very   
  
soon like tomorrow! read and review feedback junkie!  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron are you mad you could get yourself killed!"  
  
"I don't care Harry, her death must be avenged i can't let her murder go  
  
un-noticed I have to do this...for her!"  
  
Harry heaved a sigh you couldn't argue with Ron Weasley it was pointless  
  
he learned long ago that once Ron made up his mind to do something he   
  
did it, Harry just wished it wasn't this Ron may be a good wizard but  
  
was he powerful enough to take on Voldemort, Hermione had thought so and  
  
now she was laying in the grave they had just finished burying her and   
  
Ron was getting ready to run off and join her.  
  
"ok then if i can't talk you out of it i may as well help you..."  
  
Ron looked flabbergasted Harry was actually going to come with him to   
  
take on Voldemort willingly in all the years he knew Harry and all the  
  
battles they had with the dark arts Harry had never once willingly   
  
fought Voldemort, sure he went into the Chamber of Secrets willingly   
  
but he hadn't expected to find Tom Riddle he thought he was just   
  
going to save Ginny.  
  
"y-y-you're going to come with me no begging pleading or ankle   
  
biting?"  
  
"someone has to back you up if you get your freckled ass in a jam like  
  
you always do!" both boys laughed Harry ofene made fun of his freckles   
  
and wild red hair to lighten a mood.  
  
~*~  
  
Once the two boys had apparated back to what was formerly Ron and   
  
Hermione's home, that was now just Ron's they were met by a large   
  
group of rather shaken red headed people who proceeded to barrage both  
  
Harry and Ron with teary hugs, the only Weasley who had been able to be  
  
present for the burial was Ginny and she was just Harry's moral support  
  
but Lord knows she was just as shaken up as he they were best friends   
  
after all, and Ginny stayed true to that fact she ran off in tears as  
  
the casket was lowered into the ground.  
  
"Ron, Harry if there's anything any of us can do to make this easier on  
  
you both just let us know!" said Arthur Weasley as he dabbed his wife's  
  
eyes with his handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Weasley but we don't want to trouble you Ginny myself and  
  
Ron will be ok, in fact Ginny and I have already decided that we'll move  
  
in here with Ron." Harry said as he brought a tear-stained faced Ginny  
  
into his arms.   
  
"Ya thanks for the concern Dad but there's only one thing I can think of  
  
that will pull me...us...through this ordeal, and that's avenging   
  
Hermione's death"  
  
Percy just looked at his little brother he could see how much this   
  
affected him he had aged in appearance at least 5 years since Percy   
  
last saw him four days ago, and his maturity had quickly sky-rocketed.  
  
"How d'you plan on doing that may I ask brother?"  
  
"Harry and I are going to go after and Kill Voldemort." 


End file.
